Kanzo Hanashima
Kanzo Hanashima ''' (花島謙三) is a member of Team MILK and one of the main heroes of RWBY Mew Mew. His Mew form is Mew Licorice. Appearance Kanzo |-|Physical= Kanzo has neck-length medium purple hair and pale purple eyes. |-|Casual= Kanzo usually is seen wearing button-up dress shirts with pants and boots. |-|School Uniform= Kanzo wear's the males Atarashiki Bo Academy school uniform. Mew Kanzo As Mew Kanzo, his hair turns royal purple and his eyes turn purple, he also grows a Cozumel Raccoon ears and a tail. His outfit consists of a royal purple crop-top and purple pants with royal purple knee-length boots that have purple accents on them. His Mew Mark is located on the back of is left hand and is a pair of purple raccoon ears and a tail surrounding them. Personality Kanzo is a really kind and caring young man. He's gentle towards others, even though he tends to argue a lot with people he don't agree with on things such as his sister or teammate Iyokan. Despite that he finds Majipan adorable and cute and someone he must protect. Always wondering what happened to his father, since he left and hasn't came back home yet, so he's worried cause his mother is home alone while his older sister is at college, though she does visit home once in a while so he doesn't feel like their mother is alone all the time but still worries. Biography wip Abilities |-|Transformation= TBH |-|Weapon= Kanzo's weapon is the Licorice Whip, a whip in the shades of purple. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle of the whip. |-|Attack= His attack is Ribbon Licorice Whip Lash, in which he lashes his whip at the enemy, causing small frictions to make the enemies incapable of moving. Story |-|Prior to RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) |-|RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) Relationships |-|Family= * Sugar Hanashima: He loves his mother. * Pixie Hanashima: He hasn't seen his father in years, he left somewhere and hasn't came home yet. * Gum Hanashima: He loves his older sister, even though they fight a lot. |-|Team Mates= * Majipan Kitsuki: The two get along well. He's like a second older brother to Majipan. * Iyokan Yamashima: The two tend to argue and bicker a lot on stupid things. * Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma: Him and Kiuifurutsu seems to be alright with each other. They tend to get along when it comes to protecting Majipan. |-|Friends= TBA |-|Love Interest= TBA Development |-|Etymology= '''Kanzo is the Japanese pronunciation of 'licorice'. Hanashima is made up of two kanji. Hana, which means 'flower' and Shima, which translates to 'island'. International |-|Name Changes= TBA |-|Weapon= TBA |-|Attack= TBA Trivia * The Cozumel Raccoon also called the pygmy raccoon, is a critically endangered species of island raccoon endemic on Cozumel Island off the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico. Gallery Cozumel_Raccoon.jpg|Cozumel Raccoon Licorice.jpg|Purple Licorice Category:RWBY Mew Mew Category:RWBY Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of RWBY Mew Mew Category:Team MILK Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Mews with Procyon Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews